


Damen [Complete]

by Taki_the_Chimaera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Huge amounts of cum, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Violent Non-Con, Oral Sex, Penis Bulging thru stomach, Penises, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Cowgirl, Roommates, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Beauty fetish, University, Wet & Messy, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taki_the_Chimaera/pseuds/Taki_the_Chimaera
Summary: College virgin Damen is tired of being left unsatisfied by his toys and decides instead to use his bully roommate, Jon, one night while he sleeps.One-shot. Complete.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Damen [Complete]

**Author's Note:**

> _AN: All characters are over 18 and my original creations.  
>  ❯ This work and characters are not meant to resemble anyone, fiction or non-fiction.  
> ❯ This is graphic boy x boy smut.  
> ❯ There is non-violent forced sex (non-con), Sleeping Beauty fetish, bottom takes control warnings. Also, it's messy. Sex isn't any fun if it's not messy.  
> ❯ If you don't like any of these, don't read the story.  
>   
> No other trigger warnings because if you didn't read the above, the author takes no responsibility if you are 'triggered'. (Again, read all of the above.)  
>   
> Comments are welcome and appreciated. Constructive criticism is also welcome, just don't be an arse about it, please. 💜💜💜  
>   
> ((This is edited but I may have missed a few things. If so, sorry! ><;; ))  
>   
>  _
> 
> _Also posted on Wattpad under @Taki_the_Chimaera_  
>  \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully climbing onto the large bed to kneel beside his sleeping roommate, Damen paused to see if he would wake up or not. Jon was a jock at their college, so he was well built, had a healthy ego and loved to walk around the house pretty much naked, flaunting his smoothly muscled body. It bothered Damen, but not the way Jon thought it did. Jon thought him a nerd, a prude, a little boy hiding from the world who was only being teased by his cruel 'big brother'. He figured there was a good guy somewhere in there when between being an arsehole and a bully. His attempts to make the introverted Damen go to kegers and to 'help the nerd get laid' was what annoyed him most.

None of that was happening now though. His roommate slept like a rock, nothing seemed to wake him up. Damen was frustrated, tired of masturbating and shoving toys up his arse while thinking of his 'big brother' pounding him senseless. He scooted closer as the scent of testosterone, musk and sweat wafted off the other young man like cologne, making Damen's cock twitch and harden more between his naked thighs. He pulled the blanket away from Jon's hips, exposing the cock he'd only seen through bulges in boxers, but dreamt about almost every night for the last year.

He was not disappointed at all. Jon's cock was huge! It was semi-hard and already fat as a baby's arm and longer than Damen's entire hand wrist to fingertips. He watched his roommate's face to make sure he was still deep asleep as the teen began to stroke the flesh slowly, awkwardly at first until he gripped it in both hands. When he started to squeeze and massage it, it quickly grew longer and thicker, hardening in his hands. Even limp it would have been bigger than any cock Damen had ever seen, and it made his mouth water to look at. He dipped his head down and pressed his nose against it, inhaling the smell of sweat and semen before flicking his tongue out to taste the skin, squirming and deciding he had to have more.

Gripping the base of the growing dick to steady it, he lowered his mouth slowly, stuffing as much as he could between his lips, trying to press it further down his throat so he could suckle on every inch. He swallowed against the tip, letting out a little sound as his tongue flexed and pressed into the bulging soft flesh as it continued to grow until he couldn't hold it in his mouth anymore. He let it fall out from between his lips, covered in his drool and leaving a trail of wet across his bottom lip and chin, a small string of saliva snapping back at him as he licked his lips.

Glancing up at Jon's face, he turned his back and moved to quickly straddle the larger man's hips, staring at the muscular thighs and calves. Careful not to put any weigh on him anywhere else, Damon leaned forward and reached back between his legs to grip the huge cock, pumping it a few more times, spreading the drooling pre-cum all over the shaft. Then he carefully pushed it against his balls, dipping his hips down into Jon's as he began to grind and twist his hips, sliding the thick cock against his own, arching his hips to press the root of flesh against his twitching hole. He was starting to pant and whimper at the stimulation, beads of sweat dripping down his temple.

He sat up again, adjusting his hips to position the hard cock against his already lubed and stretched hole. He had been trying for what had felt like hours get off using his toys, but it was no longer satisfying no matter what he did, so his hole was drooling lube as he slid himself over the tip of Jon's cock. He gasped and bit his lip to stop a moan as he worked the monster inside himself slowly, using his body weight to push himself down the shaft further, moving to squat over it and give himself more room to thrust. 

His hole felt stretched impossibly tight, so much so that it took what seemed like forever, but he got about halfway down the length before he decided he couldn't take any more of it. He started to lift again and lean forward slightly, hands on his knees as they pressed out to spread his legs open and keep his balance as he gyrated and ground his hips like he did with his toys. Jon's cock was hot and pulsing inside him, nothing like his toys as it seemed to harden more and stretch his guts tighter with each stiff, careful thrust.

He lifted his hands to run them along his own smooth and soft body, down his soft chest, stopping to pinch and tug on his hard, fat nipples and make his cock and innards twitch, then over his ribs and down to the soft curve of his hips and back over the little dimples just above his arse and lower to the firm and perky globes. He was much smaller and thinner than Jon, the only thing really big on him was his butt, being two perfectly round, fat bubbles. 

He gripped them tightly in his hands, making the flesh bulge between his fingers as his nails dug in near the cleft and he pulled the fat cheeks open wider, his head lolling back on his shoulders as he bounced to slide himself up and down the shaft slowly, careful not to push too hard and hurt himself. It was also torturous not being able to fuck as he wanted, hard and slow, the deep and tight and everything in between. He'd broken toys before he fucked them so hard, but Jon wouldn't break no matter how hard he fucked him, though Damen's arse might with the huge cock Jon was trying to hide in his boxers every morning. He felt stretched to his limits already, but he was starting to love the feeling of his guts being forced open so tightly around the hot throbbing meat, the thick bulging veins pressing into him even tighter with each throbbing pulse of blood.

He was panting harder now, his brow furrowed in concentration on the act of his hips and insides sliding and squeezing over the pulsing meat, the gyration of his hips to make the head brush against his sweet spot to help him come to a shuddering release. He straightened up, his thighs shaking as he tried to thrust harder up and down the thick shaft, gasping in pleasure and stroking his own cock, trying so hard to get off but it still wasn't enough. He'd never had sex before, so maybe it was because he didn't know how to do it for real? A hand pressed against his hip, giving it a squeeze that made him yelp in fright and twist around quickly, his foot tangling in the blanket and forcing his full body weight down suddenly as the foot was pulled back behind him as the huge meat was driven deep inside him.

He covered his mouth with both hands to smother the strangled scream that came from his lips then, his body shuddering and convulsing as he struggled to adjust to the abrupt impaling, the huge cock suddenly tight and straining heavily on his cum spot that it forced an orgasm so fast and hard it left him breathless and shaking. His eyes were wide and watering as he bit his palm, a burning pain between his thighs making it even more difficult as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Then the strange feeling of being so full he thought he was going to tear open, that his hips were being forced wider to make room for the sudden invasion washed over him. Even stranger was the stretching sensation in his stomach that grew the longer he stayed twisted around at the waist. He blinked to clear his vision and bit into his lip as the hand gave him another squeeze, and stayed still on his hip a moment, then slid down to rest on his calf, loose and relaxed. As his vision started to clear, he could see in the dim light coming through the window that Jon was still asleep though he'd let out a grunt and a moan as Damen had impaled himself.

It took several long moments before Damen caught his breath enough that he felt he wasn't going to hyperventilate and he thought it safe to move again. He looked down at his belly, pressing a hand against the odd bulge above his soft abdomen and felt Jon's cock move inside him. He put both hands over it, sliding down over the thick bulge, startling as his roommate moaned again and moved in his sleep. The movements made Damen buck his hips and fall forward, panting and trying not to cry out again as he bit into his knee that was still lifted. When he'd finally caught his breath again, he carefully moved his leg so he was straddling Jon's hips, leaning forward over his thighs. Damen's cock was still hard despite his orgasm, the angle of his hips making his throbbing member pressed down into Jon's thick, heavy balls and as Damen rocked his hips tentatively in the new position, his cock sliding and pressing against them, adding another pleasurable sensation that made his insides tighten and twitch.

The pain was subsiding a bit but he still felt a little burning behind his balls, eventually though, the need to ride Jon's cock and cum again won out and he lifted himself a little, leaning forward more so the cock pushed and forced his guts to stretch towards his spine, touching new bundles of nerves and making him shudder as he thrust back, crying out softly. He peeked over his shoulder and Jon still didn't show signs of waking, so he did it again, growing bolder and louder with each thrust. He leaned forward over Jon's thigh, pressing his chest down against it with each forward thrust of his body, the fat pert globes of his arse bouncing off each other with soft stinging slaps. When Jon shifted his leg again a bit later, Damon paid no mind, instead he sat up, arching his back and gripping his arse cheeks again, nails digging in tight as he lifted higher, slamming himself down and crying out, the sound echoing around the room as he took his pleasure from his new toy.

It wasn't long before his cock was slapping against the long bulge in his belly and spurting cum over his chest and throat, making him arch and convulse in the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. His body was holding Jon's cock tight,the convulsions even stronger inside his tight canal, milking the monster for all it was worth and making his scream of pleasure break as he gasped, his belly swelling as Jon's cock twitched and his balls emptied the hot sticky cum deep into his tummy. He was convulsing so hard he fell back against his roommate's chest, struggling to catch his breath as sweat slid into his eyes and his hair stuck to the strong muscled chest under his head. Despite his thighs being stretched painfully tight by his legs trapped in the covers, his body went limp, still jerking with convulsions of pleasure as the thick meat continued to pump him full, his stomach growing tighter and plumper, and his vision suddenly went dark as he lost consciousness.

He wasn't sure how long it had been,but when he came to, Jon was still buried deep inside him, though softening and his belly was swollen grotesquely with more cum than he could even imagine. The thought of that much cum working its way through him, being absorbed and suckled down by his viscera made him shudder, his limp cock twitching back to life again. He moaned, his body sore and throbbing everywhere, especially his hole and innards, stretched tight as they still were. He tried to sit up and heard a mumble and felt a large hand flex over his chest. He lifted his head and looked down at Jon's arm, crossed over his body just above his hip and up to cup the opposite side of his chest, squeezing it softly as if it were a breast, a rough fingertip resting over the fat little nub. Even in his sleep Jon teased him, cutting off his only means of escape between the bed and the door.

He laid his head back down and waited a little longer, trying again but with much the same result, leaving him with no choice but to wait again. Thankfully his legs no longer hurt because he'd been blessed with being highly flexible but despite being comfortable, he couldn't stay like this. Jon would probably kill him if, or when, he realized what had happened. He pressed his hand gently against his belly and felt the squish of cum leaking from his hole and over Jon's cock, making him bite his lip and squirm a little, gasping as Jon's cock brushed inside him softly and stretched his sore hole. He shuddered and yawned, making himself relax and enjoy the feeling of being full of throbbing, warm meat and held so tightly against a hot, toned body.

When next he woke the first light of morning was just starting to come over the horizon. In a panic, he tried to sit up again, Jon's arm gave no resistance this time and he carefully lifted himself off the unbelievably still huge but now soft cock, the cum covering them both was so thick and sticky there were strings of cum connecting Jon's cock to Damen's arse as he twisted around and off the bed, clenching his once tight little hole closed as tightly as he could to keep it all in. His belly was still swollen so he was careful not to press it into the bed as he leaned over and gave his roommate the lightest of kisses on his full lips, whispering a soft thank you. He bit his lip then moved down to give the fat cock lying against his roommate's abdomen an equally soft kiss, covering his lips in thick white jizz before sliding a longing glance over it and hurried quietly out of the room despite a slight limp.

If he'd known it could be that hot... that satisfying... he would have used his roommate sooner.

[Completed 2016/01]


End file.
